


Starlight

by guardianstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: The Universe Star, poem, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianstarlight/pseuds/guardianstarlight
Summary: How a song can change your life





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time publishing one of my writings :O  
> Please leave a comment if you have any questions, critics or anything else!  
> I hope you enjoy reading :)
> 
> The song mentioned is "Starlight" by Kim Junmyeon ft. Remi (OST "The Universe Star")

There is a song I like, I even adore.  
Everybody listens, but for me it means so much more.  
Where a boy and a girl are just singing,  
A soundtrack used to keep the background living.

I listened to the song when nothing was making sense.  
When I hated my life and every day was just tense.  
It was a scene in a drama, in a language I didn't understand  
And I didn't notice the tears, streaming unplanned.

This song made my heart sting but not in sorrow,  
It whispered a soft promise: That it'll be better tomorrow.  
The day after, I found myself still listening  
And I stopped crying, using the song as a wing.

I wanted to understand but I was in fear,  
That the lyrics will make this feeling disappear.  
But as I read the words which where unknown,  
Their beauty felt familiar and just like home.

This song changed my life. Why? I don't have a clue,  
“A star that rises during the day, a star that protects you.”  
A song saved my life, because it was promising,  
“Even if you can't see it, even if you can't see anything.”


End file.
